Finding A Place To Call Home
by HaffieWritter25
Summary: Bella left to explore the world, but she left everything behind. Now when tragedy strikes from Bella's past she has no choice but to go back to Forks. Canon Pairings. All Human.


"Come on James just print the damn piece!" I yelled at my devilishly good looking boss, who was a total dick. James Cameron, editor in chief of Twilight Magazine. The hottest magazine in the world. I know I shouldn't be pushing my luck since I was lucky to have such a good job. But I pushed anyway.

"Bella, it's a good piece but your late." He fumed while looking back and forth between the computer and me. I slapped my three page article on his desk and sat down in the unaccompanied seat across from him.

"Oh ha ha. I've never been late once James and you know it. And you would never turn away from my weekly column." His smirk grew as he grabbed the paper from his desk and began to read it. I leaned back in my seat and watched his eyes scan the paper then the next and then the last. His smile grew wider as he finished it.

"How do you do it?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well I try to only go out three nights a week, and limit myself to ten drinks." I laughed and then it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Your such a good writer. No wonder why you get paid just as good as I do, for writing only six articles a month. Why do I pay you so much?" He smiled at me and I shrugged.

"Because I'm amazing." His laughter was quick and loud. Just the way I like it. Kidding.

"Bella why don't you-" I cut him off before he could even finish.

"I never felt like being a full time free lance journalist. I tried it after I graduated NYU, even got a real good job...but I blew it. Now enough questions. I actually have an extra article you want it?" I asked him and he nodded profusely. My giggle bounced off the walls as I pulled it from my messenger bag and handed it to him.

"It's about the new club down on 30th Street. New Moon." He nodded and began to read it without saying another word to me. When he was done her put it down and looked up smiling again.

"It's good. Like always. Lucky bitch. You write your daily activities and the readers eat it up. How is that?"

"Maybe because I'm different from what everyone else is writing and the readers like something real once in a while. Any who, I'll be in my office for once. Things are getting dusty." Glaring was one of James strong qualities and he did it often. Even now.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into letting you leave the office whenever you want. Are you sure I'm not just some pawn and your actually editor in chief?" I shook my head and got up from my seat and began walking towards the door.

"Not that I know of...yet." Before I could hear him curse at me I ran out of the door and closed it behind me. His assistant Victoria smiled at me as I walked over to her desk.

"Hey lady what's new?" Her hair full of reds, oranges and yellows fell into long curls down her back.

"Nothing much Bella, you leaving for the day?" I smiled and shook my head while laughing.

"Nope, I gotta clean my office before spiders and bugs start breeding all over and I have to give it up." We said our goodbyes and I walked down the hall passing cubicles and other offices before I came to mine on the other side of the building. It wasn't as big as James. And it wasn't to small either. It was...comfy. Perfect for me since I was never in it anyway.

I cleaned my mess up from the last time I was in my office. Cleaned the spots of dust I spotted and watered my plants that were still living somehow. I checked emails and answered back to some, but not many. Most were party invites that I had no desire to attend.

I payed some pills because I knew if I started paying them at home I wouldn't finish. When I was done I started typing a new article for next week. My office phone began to ring, I sighed and picked it up not waiting for it to ring a second time.

"Bella Swan." I said with no emotion in my voice. Damn front desk transferring calls to my office when I told them never to do it. Dumb giggling big breasted college students.

"Why the hell isn't your cell on?" Ugh. Angela my best friend since freshmen year at NYU when we dormed together. Even though we still lived together in a loft on the outskirts of the city. Angela's rich ass dad got us a deal, so we had no choice but to get it. I grabbed my bag off the window cell behind me and searched for my phone. No phone. Lovely, I must have left without it.

"Sorry forgot it at home. Whatca up to?" She huffed loudly back into the phone and I laughed.

"Who the hell pissed you off?"

"Ben. Total asshole remind me why I'm still with him."

"Because you love him to death."

"Oh ya, I forgot about that. Gretchen called me and said she saw him last night at Mel's." Mel was a hot mess full of STD's and every guy was with her. Possibly even Ben, but I wouldn't tell Ang that.

"Okay first of all Gretchen would lie just to piss you off. Your a grown woman Ang, do you really believe the bullshit she's telling you?"

"No. I guess your right and now your going to tell me to talk to Ben."

"Well you should." I heard her sigh again.

"Don't wallow. Get up because I know your in your pj's, eating cookie dough and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. G o talk to him now and call me after the make up sex. Love you bye." I didn't wait for her to reply as I pulled the phone from my ear and place back on it's charger. I began to type again and soon was almost done when my phone began to ring. Ugh Angela.

"Ang seriously, you look good in everything so it doesn't matter what you wear just to have it ripped off you for make up sex." Whoever it was that called me wasn't Ang because they started coughing loudly, it was a man. Oh shit, please don't be James. Please don't be James.

"Bella it's not Ang." It was most certainly wasn't.

"Emmett." What the hell was my brother calling me for when we hadn't talked in years.

"It's dad, Bella." Oh no.

"What happened?!" I panicked and spoke in rushed words, but Emmett understood me.

"He and Billy were coming home from fishing and the weather got bad. The roads were frozen, a deer ran out in front of them and dad slammed on the breaks. It's bad Bells. Mom's a mess and she keeps asking for you. I have no clue why, but she won't stop asking for you." I heard someone yell Emmett and then a loud grunt. Rose, Emmett's girlfriend for nine years yelled at him and gave him a nice hit to the back of the head to.

"What?! It's the truth she hasn't been home in years. Or even called."

"No your right, it's the truth. I'll get the next flight out." I hung up and my mind went into over drive. I called Victoria who agreed to help me purchase a ticket. I saved my article and sent it to my lap top to work on later. I made sure everything was off in my office before I closed the door and made my way down to Victoria's desk. I thanked her a million times and promised a night out on me when I came home. I had an hour to get home and pack. Ang wasn't home, so I left a note telling her what happened and where I was going and for her to call me. I packed tons of warm winter clothes, and a ton of other things. I didn't really care as long as I had something.

I made it to the airport on time, sorting everything out with my luggage. Leaving me with only my messenger bag. Security was a breeze since it was an odd time for flying. I had a ten minute lay over in Iowa. Which was slow. But after getting on the plane straight for Seattle everything seemed nerve racking. I tried listening to music to relax myself but it wasn't working. Thoughts of my dad, my old life in Forks...the Cullen's. All passed through my mind.

I left 8 years ago, I never looked back. Not even once.


End file.
